


Why am I so helpless?

by Dimdive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Secret Relationship, Seeker Trines, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimdive/pseuds/Dimdive
Summary: Megatron is beating Starscream again and Thundercracker can't listen to the sounds any longer.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Kudos: 64





	Why am I so helpless?

Thundercracker could hear the first punch and the following scream. He was ready to get up at any time, when he had to start a distraction, to sage bis Trineleader from goin offline.  
Sometimes Megatron lost control. But lately it got way worse. This planet had terrible effects on every one of them.  
Skywarp moved in stasis and muttered something. At least he knew that ONE of his trinemates was save.  
There was a loud, dull sound, it sounded as Megatron threw Starscream against a wall. Thundercracker did not dare to move, while he was waiting for the rest: punches, screaming, his sobbing trinemate, more and more punches until Starscream got unconscious and Megatron finally stopped...  
After a short time he just couldn't bare the noise anymore. He had to do something.  
He himself couldn't convince their leader to leave, but there was one mech in this base Megatron listened too.

::Thundercracker to Soundwave, can you hear me?::  
::Soundwave: Is able to hear seeker Thundercracker::  
::Please, could you do me a favour? I need your help::  
::Soundwave: Busy::  
::I know, I know, but you don't even have to leave the bridge! Please, I beg you, distract Megatron!::  
There was silence.  
::Lord Megatron: Busy?::  
::It's getting worse::  
Silence again.  
::Soundwave: Will see what he can do::  
::Thank you, thank you! I owe you a lot!::  
The TiC of the Decepticons stared at his screen for a few kliks and then opened a COM-channel.  
::Lord Megatron, I discovered Autobot activity::  
It needed half a breem for him to answer.  
::I'll be there immediately, Soundwave::  
The Decepticon could almost hear his leader growl. Absently he stroke over Laserbeaks wings.

After Megatron disappeared, Thundercracker rushed to the room Starscream was still in. Because of the dimmed light, he spotted his trinemate after two or three kliks. He layed in a puddle of his own energon and whimpered softly. The small frame was damaged, the platings crushed and bend. A sudden sense of guilt hit the blue seeker. He should've kept his trinemate save, but he failed.  
He keeled down next to Starscream. Hopefully there was enough time left to bring him to the medbay.  
Suddenly the seeker twitched.  
"Thu- cracker...?", he whispered softly and tried to raise a servo as if he wanted to touch the faceplatings of his trinemate.  
"Shhht, everything is alright. I'm going to help you. You'll be fine", Thundercracker muttered and touched his helmet reassuring.  
"It's... hurting...", Starscream whimpered and tears leaked out of his optics, just to leave thin traces in the energon.  
The blue seeker could feel hot tears in his own optics, but he blinked them away immediately. This was not the moment to be emotional.  
As careful as possible he slipped his servos under the maltreated frame. He could feel him shiver in pain. Thundercracker wished he could just fade out all the information, but they got burned deeply in his processor.  
He rushed out of the room, wanted to go to the medbay, when a dark figure stopped him. First he thought Megatron came back too early, but it was Skywarp, a tired and confused Skywarp.  
"TC?", he spoke slowly. "What is going on? Why are you awake- oh."  
In sight of his mistreated trinemate the young seeker stiffened. "Is he... Did he...", he struggled with speaking, unable to finish the sentence.  
"Medbay, immediately", Thundercracker interrupted him monotonous, trying to hide his own fear. He had to be strong, couldn't break down, not now.  
Together they ran through the dark hall.  
The medbay was, too, dark and silent, just like the rest of the base at this time. Skywarp teleported to get a medic. The blue seeker cradled his whimpering trinemate. At least he was still awake, this was surely a good sign...  
This just wasn't right. Why them? Why Starscream? What had they done wrong in their lives to deserve this?  
Something had to change.  
"I'm going to get you out of here", he whispered into the audiosensors of the small mech. "I promise you, I'll get you and Skywarp out of here."  
He sincerely hoped he wouldn't had to break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's really not obvious... I don't like Megatron.  
> This is a longer one! I hope you like it!  
> If anybody wants to know: I CAN write fluff... I just like to make characters SUFFER. Also trines are canon for me. I love those three dumbasses<3


End file.
